


your type

by amy_dunne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Unrequited Love, bestfriends, emotional pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy_dunne/pseuds/amy_dunne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an original work inspired by carly rae jepsen's new song 'your type' (it's on spotify!)</p><p>basically what i've been feeling the past few months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your type

//

The wee hours of Friday night turned to the fresh restart of the dawn. I've been drinking the night away, another gesture of the joylessness of singlehood, and my unsuccessful attempts to try again. 

I told myself that this will be the last; a desperate attempt to end my melancholy. I used to spend hours - hours that grew to day and nights - thinking of you, of us, and our friendship. We were the best of friends, the poster guys for brotherhood.  
It was unexpected, really. I was also shocked I finally did it, telling you of my wants to go beyond our friendship, explore the next step that could've been. I should've kept it to myself, hidden in the deepest catacombs of my heart. Without hesitation, I bared all my feelings without thinking of how it can easily ruin the castle we built for years. 

I still love you, ______. I'm sorry I went beyond. I miss you, your tears from laughing so hard on my jokes, the scent of your perfume and your own charm. Lying to myself won't do me good, hiding and trying not to feel the hole left by your sudden coldness and departure.  
I want to know if you feel the same, but seems like I already knew your reply. 

If I am being honest, I know I'm not the type for you. It's impossible that you'll fall for me, when we both knew you'd never fall for a guy. I'm done pretending that we could be more than friends. The rules of love I'd happily break and bend for you, make you happy and our time worthwhile. But the stark truth echoes and makes itself known: we can only be friends, and even that, I managed to fuck it up and cut the ties.

Her smiles and her laughter are clearly visible from here, making you full with glee, and you say to yourself how lucky you are to meet her. You listen to every word she says, careful to pick up on the cues and the signs. She was what you wanted, and you think of her every single day. The thought of me and our friendship probably only fills up a small space in your mind, hidden carefully and never visited again.

//

If I am being honest, I know I


End file.
